


All We Do Is Think About The Feelings That We Hide (Septiplier)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, based off cringemas, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Sean just wanted to be able to sleep in Mark’s arms every night. Was that so much to ask for?





	All We Do Is Think About The Feelings That We Hide (Septiplier)

**Author's Note:**

> inspried by the cringemas live stream. (i was so happy that emma was apart of it ahhh)
> 
> title is from drive by halsey 
> 
> also these two are my current obsession (along with crankiplier) so expect a lot of that)

“You alright, babe?” Mark questioned smoothly as they walked back to their hotel room, hand clasped in the Irish man’s own, squeezing a little to emphasise his worry. Sean had been quiet, noticeably so.

The younger sighed gently and walked a little into Mark’s side, causing their arms to bump cutely, and he smiled. “Yeah, just tired, it’s okay.” He lied a little, even if what he said was true. He was sad that in the next week, he would have to leave Mark for his home back in Ireland. He knew what a long distant relationship could be like (his previous girlfriend was Korean, and they broke up due to it.) and he didn’t want to do another one. He was willing do, though, and it’s all because of that red headed dork.

Mark bumped shoulders back with the other. “…I don’t think that’s true but okay.” He stated, squeezing Jack’s hand again. The other didn’t say anything, just kept walking towards their hotel room. Mark did the same, both of them comfortable with the silence; not awkward or tense, calming. It wasn’t expected between the two of them, but it wasn’t rejected at all.

It didn’t take long until both males were walking into their hotel room, and Mark was softly thrown into the wall after the door was shut. Arms were hugging him, with Jack hugging him, head on Mark’s shoulder, face looking towards his neck. Mark held Sean back, smiling at the soft interaction going on between them. The mood downed suddenly when he felt a wet droplet fall onto his neck, followed by the second a moment later.

He gently pried Sean from him and looked at his face, the pads on his thumbs feeling soft against the crying one’s cheeks. “Are you okay, Bean?” Mark asked softly, lips tugging up when Sean sniffled and nodded, still holding onto the other.

“I don’t want to go back to Ireland without you, y’know?” he mumbled quietly, always feeling shy when he talked to Mark about this type of stuff. They’d been going out for over a year and hadn’t talked about coming out to their fans just yet, so maybe moving countries was a bit much for now. “I’m going to miss you-“

“Nu uh, no talk like that.” Mark said, hands wiping the tears on Sean’s cheeks before falling to his hands, dragging him into the hotel room (mainly, their double bed). “We still have a week together, so you better not be a Debbie downer, got it? We’re gonna have a ton of fun, I promise.”

Jack sniffled a little before grinning up at the elder. “Hell yeah we are!”

Mark grinned back. “Now that’s the enthusiasm.” He leaned down slightly (only being an inch taller, after all) and gave a shallow and quick kiss to his boyfriend, pulling back before looking over and giving Sean a longer one. Pulling away again, before smacking his lips together and kissing Sean a third time. Hands clasped gently together as heads tilted and bodies pressed together.

And their fun would start now.

**Author's Note:**

> my little buddy @At_the_moment noticed an error (i said mark was a foot taller when i meant an inch, heh) so kudos for them! i fixed it, and felt like i should point it out idk.


End file.
